1. Field of the Invention
The refrigeration and air conditioning field and other fields where heat exchange fins are installed, e.g., finned heating systems.
2. Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant comprises the following United States patents:
Dorman -- 49,245 PA1 Darling -- 1,739,214 PA1 Leigh -- 2,222,081 PA1 De Rop -- 2,314,034 PA1 Fechter -- 2,618,185 PA1 Pille -- 2,818,757 PA1 Johnson -- 2,895,358 PA1 Rhoads -- 2,909,954 PA1 Webb -- 2,912,888 PA1 Wagner -- 3,041,900
While these prior patents clearly show the use of fin straightening combs, they do not show such combs equipped with interchangeable and reversible heads adapted to engage fin assemblies of different fin thickness and spacing and to be operated with pull or push strokes.